


Burn Me. Freeze Me. Just Love Me The Way You Have Always Loved Me.

by wlw0with0reader



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-06-29 00:17:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15718011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wlw0with0reader/pseuds/wlw0with0reader
Summary: Reader falls in love with both Caitlin and Killer Frost.





	Burn Me. Freeze Me. Just Love Me The Way You Have Always Loved Me.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr: wlw-with-reader.tumblr.com

From the moment you were created, you were given the ability to jump worlds with the power to do your part to change them for the better. Yet, it came with a sacrifice. You couldn’t stay on an earth for more than 48 hours, and you certainly couldn’t love anyone unless you revealed the truth to them which wasn’t without any consequences. 

You met Caitlin a year before her counterpart, Killer Frost, took control of what made her Caitlin. You saw firsthand what was happening, and you wished to help Caitlin. She was terrified every time it took her colleagues longer to get her back to being the Caitlin she knew. 

When her friend was badly injured, she wasn’t sure if she could use her powers to help. She was scared of losing herself to Killer Frost. Yet, you showed and held her hand the entire time. And when Killer Frost took full control, you didn’t flinch. You continued to hold her hand. Even when you felt yourself start to disintegrate, you did not let go. You wanted both Killer Frost and Caitlin to understand that you would be there for them, no matter what. 

________________________

“Y/N! I could’ve killed you! You didn’t let go of my hand. Why? Look at your hands now!”

“Caitlin, I’m fine.”

“I just don’t know what I would do if I ever lost you. I mean it, Y/N. I don’t think I could keep Killer Frost at bay, if anything happened to you.”

“You’ll never have to find out. I promise.”

_______________________

Three years have passed, and you move between the earths, constantly putting in your time and energy to do what you can to help civilizations. But you always make sure to conserve enough energy to visit the two earths where you are with Caitlin and Killer Frost. It’s in these 48 hours on these two earths that you feel peace and love. Your girlfriends know what you do, but you haven’t been completely honest with them. You look at your forearm and feel guilt eating away at you. Using more of your energy to visit your girlfriends came with the cost of slowly draining your life force. But they had always been worth it.

_______________________

“You are absolutely glowing, Y/N. I’m glad you came by.”

“Caitlin, I’ll show up for you. Every time you need me, I will be here.”

“You know, I used to believe that the ones we love were just as capable of breaking promises as strangers who have no obligations to help us. Yet here you are. Time after time, you come back and pull me to reality.”

You kiss her and she graces you with a laugh. 

“Y/N, before you see Killer Frost, will you make me those cinnamon rolls like last time?”

“Anything for you.”

_________________________

“You’re back.”

“I told you I would be.”

Killer Frost pulls you to her and pushes you down on the bed.

“Ice? Or should I use my own breath?”

“Use me however you wish, Killer.”

You choose to enjoy these moments that are quickly becoming few and far in between. You knew that you were created for the sole purpose of helping all of humanity, yet you wished now more than ever, that you could stay. Stay with the two women you love. 

________________________

“Y/N, what’s going on?”

“I needed to speak with you both before -”

“Before what?”

You could barely move at this point. If you were to spend your last two minutes, you wanted it to be with them. 

“I wasn’t meant to love either of you, but I did. I wasn’t meant to feel anything for either of you, but I did, and I have to pay the price.”

“What price?”

Killer Frost was actively making the room cold, and you were grateful for the relief it brought you.

“I have a minute and 30 seconds left with you both. As soon as I disintegrate, it will take 48 hours for you to forget me. And there will be someone else to take my place.”

“Like the hell they will! Y/N, why didn’t you say something sooner? Why let me feel something for you, if you were just going to die? How selfish can you be?”

“Y/N, who’s going to be there to make sure I don’t - I need you.”

“I’m sorry it has to be this way. I’m sorry for hurting you both. I was created for one single purpose, yet in both of your eyes, I felt as though my sole purpose was to love you both. So burn me. Freeze me. Do what you will. Just love me like you have always loved me. Fleeting, in the moment, past, present, and future.”

You said your final words, and you were gone. Their souls would not see you again until you were reborn, and that wouldn’t be for another 500 years. And in that time, that is when your soul would be created just for loving them.


End file.
